


Sunflowers and Sprinklers

by lolalliecatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gardener Castiel, M/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, flowershop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolalliecatz/pseuds/lolalliecatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tumblr's Supernatural Writing Challenge.  Prompt: Sprinkler </p><p>Flowershop!AU - Dean didn’t understand why he was here.  He was the last person who should be going with his soon-to-be sister-in-law to pick out flowers for her wedding.  But Sam had to deal with a client at the last minute, and so Jess had dragged him along, citing this as part of his “best man duties.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers and Sprinklers

Dean didn’t understand why he was here.  He was the last person who should be going with his soon-to-be sister-in-law to pick out flowers for her wedding.  But Sam had to deal with a client at the last minute, and so Jess had dragged him along, citing this as part of his “best man duties.” 

“Come on,” she had said.  “It’ll be fun!”

Dean didn’t really understand what would be so fun about looking around at various plants in a nursery for at least an hour (most likely, anyway), but he wasn’t doing anything today anyway, and figured he should at least accompany Jess for Sam’s sake.  His little brother would owe him for this, though, best man or no. 

The two of them walked into the cashier’s area, and Dean spotted a cute redheaded girl behind the counter.  She greeted them with a smile.

“Hello, and welcome!  I’m Anna.  How can I help you today?” 

“I’m just looking for flowers for my wedding,” Jess replied, equally friendly.

“Well congratulations!”

“No, no, sweetheart.  I’m not the unlucky guy,” Dean immediately clarified, earning him a soft and playful punch in the arm from Jessica.  “Just the brother-in-law.”

“Best man duties?”  Anna guessed, to which Dean sighed and nodded.  “Don’t worry, I’ll get you squared away.  Now, what were you looking for?”  She directed her question at Jess, and the two began talking colors, arrangements, and the works.  Dean zoned out, just standing there and feeling like a useless blob.  Of course Sam would have to work today.  _Of course_. 

He silently followed Jess and Anna outside to the gardens and greenhouses.  Occasionally, Jess would turn to him and ask what he thought about this flower or that one, and Dean would just smile and say it looked good.  Really, he didn’t have an opinion, and didn’t even think his opinion _should_ matter here; it wasn’t _his_ wedding, and he and Sam had vastly different tastes. 

After around a half hour, he felt like he was suffocating.  All this talk of weddings and domestic stuff was beginning to get to him, and Dean felt like he needed a break.

“I’m gonna go…check out over there.  Thought I saw something that could be nice,” he told Jess, who was not reluctant in letting him go.  She knew how her fiancé’s brother could be; just getting him to come with her so she could have some company was a large enough victory.  She stayed with Anna, allowing the redheaded woman to continue to recommend different plants to her. 

Dean walked until he saw bright yellow sunflowers.  There were some bees buzzing around them, but that didn’t bother him at all.  He walked over to inspect some – ones without any bees on them of course – closer, wondering if Sam would like these.  When he thought of weddings, Dean usually thought of roses, not sunflowers.  These could be something different.   

Then again, the bees might bother Jess.  They were having an outside wedding, after all.  Maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea.

As Dean was inspecting the plants, suddenly he felt water spray in his face.  The sprinkler system had been turned on, covering the entire area in mist and moisture. 

“What the hell?”  He shouted, somewhat surprised.  He took the bottom of his shirt and brought it to his face to try and dry himself off.    

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone was back here,” a man’s voice said. 

“Well next time you ought to check-”  But when Dean lowered his shirt and looked over, his sentence caught in his throat.  The gardener was standing _way_ too close to him, for one.  But more, he had these bright blue eyes that Dean found more beautiful than any of the flowers he had looked at today. 

“That was my mistake,” the man said, holding out a small towel to Dean.  He wasn’t smiling, but he didn’t necessarily look _unkind_ either.  Dean took the towel and stepped back to get a better look at the gardener.  The man was tan and slightly built, with dark hair and a few days’ stubble on his chin.  He hadn’t flinched as more water from the sprinkler system hit him.  After wiping his face again, Dean handed back the towel.

“You uh…work here?”

“Yes, though this is my private garden.  No one ever usually comes back here.  We have other sunflowers up towards the front, if you’re interested.”

“Ah, no, I was just wandering.  Here with my sister-in-law.  Well…soon to be, anyway.”

“Let me guess…you’re the best man and your brother is busy?”

“Yep.”

The man then smiled and chuckled a little.  His voice was really deep and almost gravely, but there was a certain kindness to it that was attractive. 

“I’m Castiel,” the gardener said, holding out his hand.  Dean took it and shook. 

“Dean.” 

“Dean,” Castiel repeated, smiling.  His smile was small but _damn_ if it wasn’t handsome.  “It’s nice to meet you.  Again, I’m sorry about the sprinkler.”

“Eh, it’s…it’s no problem man.  It’s actually refreshing, now.”  Of course Dean felt the need to add that; he was, after all, still standing in the area and still getting wet thanks to the sprinklers still operating around him.  “Just caught me by surprise, that’s all.”

“Yes well, I don’t want you to get soaked.  Why don’t I walk with you back to your sister-in-law?” 

“Sure, alright.”

The walk felt too short for Dean’s liking.  He learned that Castiel liked to plant sunflowers and other things that bees were attracted to in order to help them; Castiel went on for a bit about the importance of bees and how they are in trouble, and while Dean wasn’t so interested in the subject, the way Castiel talked about them was endearing to say the least.  It was obvious the guy was passionate about them, and Dean couldn’t help but find it cute. 

When they found Anna and Jess again, the two women were looking at azaleas.  Jess couldn’t help but laugh when she saw Dean, who was still wet. 

“What happened?”  She asked, through a fit of giggles.

“It was my fault.  I hit him with some sprinklers,” Castiel replied.  “I didn’t see him and just turned them on.” 

“Not a big deal,” Dean quickly added, not wanting Castiel to feel bad. 

“Well, I think I’ve figured out what I want.  I’ll talk to Sam about it when he gets back.  Just gonna pay for something.”

Castiel said goodbye and offered one more apology, and before Dean could ask for his number or _something_ , the gardener was gone, and Jess was bringing him back with Anna to the cash register. 

“Let me just go get the tulips you wanted,” Anna said after Jess finished paying.  The redhead ran off, leaving Dean and Jess standing there, and Dean wondering if he should go find Castiel.

When Anna came back, however, she had not only Jessica’s tulips, but had a potted sunflower with a note attached to it. 

“This is from my brother,” she said, holding out the pot to Dean with a sly smile on her face.  He took it with a quiet “thanks,” and read the note.

_Dean,_

_Sorry again for hitting you with the sprinklers.  Hope that this sunflower makes up for it a little.  Plant it outside if you would like._

~ _Castiel_

And below Castiel’s name was his number.

Dean was now more than happy that Sam had to work today.     

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't that great! AUs are not my strong point but I figured I would try one based on the prompt I was given!


End file.
